Hudson
Bolson (boss/mentor) Karson (colleague/student) }} Hudson is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. He is a Hylian who can be found at the Hateno Village in the East Necluda region of Hyrule. He work for the Bolson Construction company as Bolson's senior apprentice and employee. He also briefly acts as a mentor to company's newest employee Karson. Bolson selected Hudson to take charge of the construction and founding the new settlement of Tarrey Town at Lake Akkala in the Akkala Highlands region. He is the first named Hylian male actually shown marrying a Gerudo in the series. Physical Appearance Hudson is a Hylian male with very defined arms and pectorals. He has large, acorn-shaped bowl cut hair with thick eyebrows and a large mustache. He wears a red, open vest as well as khaki pants and a tool belt. It is possible that he is based on one of Mutoh's carpenters found in Kakariko Village in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time as he resembles them in general appearance. Related Side quests Hudson first appears during the Side Quest "Hylian Homeowner". Link finds Hudson, Karson, and Bolson working on demolishing an old house across the bridge near the Bolson Construction's model home in Hateno Village. The house's owner is said to have left the village to fight in the Great Calamity and is believed to have perished. One hundred years after the Great Calamity, Bolson Construction was hired to demolish the old house after much debate. However Link takes an interest in the old house and asks to purchase it from Bolson who agrees in exchange for 3,000 Rupees and 30 Bundles of Wood. Bolson halts the demolition to give Link time to obtain the funds and wood to purchase the house. During this time, Hudson sets around the Cooking Pot near the house with Karson and Bolson. Once Link purchases the house, Hudson aids in refurbishing the house with Karson and Bolson then leaves Hateno Village to take on the job of constructing and founding the new settlement of Tarrey Town at Lake Akkala, leaving Karson and Bolson who remain behind in Hateno Village. This leads to "From the Ground Up" side quest in which Link can check to see how Hudson is doing. He finds Hudson in Tarrey Town, where he finds a Goddess Statue, a model home, and Hudson using a pickaxe to clear away some rubble next to his Cooking Pot. Hudson requests Link's help in gathering wood and asks him to recruit settlers. Interestingly, like Hudson the settlers Link is requested to find all have "-son" in their name, making it easier for Link to identify potential settlers. After delivering 10 bundles of wood, Hudson asks Link to find a strong Goron. After delivering 20 bundles of wood, Hudson will ask Link to find a tailor. After delivering 30 bundles of wood, Hudson asks Link to find a Rito merchant. The town slowly builds with each new settler and Hudson becomes smitten with the Gerudo tailor Rhondson. After delivering 50 bundles, Hudson will ask Link to find someone who can officiate as he and Rhondson have become engaged. Link finds the Zora Elder Kapson (who is the only Zora elder that does not hold Link responsible for Mipha's death) who is willing to officiate. After meeting Hudson in Tarrey Town, Hudson asks Link to invite Bolson and Karson to attend the wedding. After the wedding ceremony, Hudson will thank Link for his assistance by rewarding him with three Diamonds and Kapson will decide to open an Inn where Link can sleep for free. The side quest is completed and Tarrey Town becomes a thriving new settlement. Additionally, the Sheikah Granté (son of ancient technology researchers Robbie & Jerrin) will open up the Rare Armor Shop where Link can purchase rare armor and a replacement Hylian Shield if the one he obtains from Hyrule Castle Lockup. After the town is built and he is married, Hudson settles down in Tarrey Town with his new wife. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild characters Category:Hylians